Utility bags are commonly employed by construction workers, mechanics, service technicians, and the like, to conveniently store and transport a variety of tools necessary in the performance of their respective trades. As would be expected, most such utility bags are manufactured from selected heavy duty fabrics and rigid internal support frames that imbue the bag with engineer-specific performance characteristics, such as high load capacity, tear resistance, puncture resistance, water resistance, and other physical properties that collectively strengthen and increase overall utility of the bag. Accordingly, such bags are adapted to withstand the abuse of being tightly packed or otherwise heavily loaded with an array of bulky power tools, hand tools, and miscellaneous hardware.
Additionally, to facilitate the transport of such bags, most are equip with two high-load capacity handles, generally disposed on opposing sides of the bag, and proximate the peripheral lip or mouth thereof. However, if the bag has been heavily loaded with selected tools, a single user may experience significant difficulty or fatigue in either picking up or transporting the bag. In most such instances, the user will often employ the use of both hands to grasp the two handles of the bag, and attempt to heave the bag along side his legs, or directly in front and against his legs, the latter method taking advantage of strength and inertia provide via forward leg momentum. Unfortunately, either method of transport may contribute to acute or long-term muscle strain or joint injury. Although, the user may request the assistance of another person, such dual-handle bags are not structurally conducive to comfortable multi-person carriage.
Specifically, although two users, positioned side-by-side, may each grasp a single handle of a dual-handle bag, such that the bag is position between each user, the resulting method of transport forces the users to shimmy along side one another, while the heavy, tool-filled bag uncomfortably and painfully knocks against the sides of the users' legs or knees.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a multi-handle utility bag that provides two pairs of diametrically-opposed handles, wherein the first pair of handles enables single-person carriage of the bag, whereas the second pair of handles enables convenient and comfortable two-person in-line or side-by-side carriage of the bag; thereby, avoiding the above-referenced disadvantages associated with conventional dual-handle bag configurations.